character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimochi (Canon, Madoka Magica)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Joyful - Sapphire Lips= |-|Obedient - Ruby Navel= |-|Vibrating - Aquamarine Heels= Summary Kimochi (キモチ) are new creatures appearing in the second arc of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Kimochi are beings that are neither Witch nor Uwasa, recently observed within Kamihama City. Out of a desire to return to the person they’re meant to dwell within, Kimochi disturb and take control of their human visitors’ emotions, and attempt to impersonate them. Several Kimochi appear to be scattered throughout town. Nemu identifies them as crystallized masses of emotional energy that broke off when Eve was pacified, as the emotionless Little Kyubey was incapable of containing them. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | 4-A Name: Joyful - Sapphire Lips | Obedient - Ruby Navel | Vibrating - Aquamarine Heels Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Kimochi Powers and Abilities: |-|Joyful - Sapphire Lips=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Butterfly Physiology, Flight, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Summoning (Can summon the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase and its familiars), Body Control, Energy Manipulation (Can shot energy beams from its mouth), Crystal Manipulation (Can manipulate crystal energy to shot four energy beams from its four heads), Possession and Emotional Manipulation (Kimochi dwell within humans and disturb and control their emotions), Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. |-|Obedient - Ruby Navel=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Flight, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Natural Weaponry (Can use its tentacles to attack), Summoning (Can summon the Uwasa of the Memory Curator and its familiars), Energy Manipulation (Can shot energy beams from its ruby), Possession and Emotional Manipulation (Kimochi dwell within humans and disturb and control their emotions), Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. |-|Vibrating - Aquamarine Heels=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Reptilian Physiology, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Summoning (Can summon the Uwasa of the Chelation Ferris Wheel and its familiars), Projectile Body (Can charge its opponents at high speed), Electricity Manipulation (Can release multiple thunderbolts), Possession and Emotional Manipulation (Kimochi dwell within humans and disturb and control their emotions), Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (The "Joyful - Sapphire Lips" Kimochi knocked Sana and Tsuruno unconscious and was able to fight Iroha, Yachiyo, Felicia and Ui at the same time, even if it was ultimately defeated by them; its strenght was recognised as abnormal by Tsuruno and it was stated to be one of the strongest enemies fought by Mikazuki team after Walpurgisnacht's death. Stronger than the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase) | Multi-Solar System Level (The "Obedient - Ruby Navel" Kimochi harmed Chiharu, Shizuka, Felicia and Sana and was able to fight Felicia, Tsuruno, Sana, Ui, Chiharu, Sunao and Shizuka at the same time. Stronger than the Uwasa of the Memory Curator) | Multi-Solar System Level (The "Vibrating - Aquamarine Heels" Kimochi was able to fight Juri, Ao and multiple magical girls from Ryugasaki, Hebinomiya and Neo Magius at the same time. Stronger than the Uwasa of the Chelation Ferris Wheel) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (The "Joyful - Sapphire Lips" Kimochi was able to keep up with Iroha, Yachiyo, Felicia, Sana, Tsuruno and Ui) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (The "Obedient - Ruby Navel" Kimochi was able to keep up with Felicia, Tsuruno, Sana, Ui, Chiharu, Sunao and Shizuka) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (The "Vibrating - Aquamarine Heels" Kimochi was able to keep up with Juri, Ao and multiple magical girls from Ryugasaki, Hebinomiya and Neo Magius) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Tanked one of Tsuruno's attacks without much damage and took hits from Iroha, Yachiyo, Felicia and Ui) | Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Chiharu, Sunao and Shizuka) | Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Juri and Ao) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Tens of meters w/ energy beams | Tens of meters w/ tentacles and energy beams | Tens of meters by sheer size. Higher w/ thunderbolts Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown (Kimochi are able to talk with magical girls and can summon Uwasa and familiars, but their intelligence is unknown) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kimochi Physiology:' The physiology of Kimochi (キモチ), beings that are neither Witch nor Uwasa that appear within Kamihama City after the defeat of Eve and Walpurgisnacht. Nemu identifies them as crystallized masses of emotional energy that broke off when Eve was pacified, as the emotionless Little Kyubey was incapable of containing them. Kimochi are able to create and control their own labyrinth (just like Witches and Uwasa) and can summon other Uwasa and their familiars. They are also very strong and can fight multiple magical girls at the same time. After a Kimochi is defeated, it doesn't drop a grief seed, but it turns into a non removable bracelet with a gem and locks itself with the magical girl who defeated it. Kimochi can also dwell within humans, control and disturb their human visitors' emotions and attempt to impersonate them. Key: Joyful - Sapphire Lips | Obedient - Ruby Navel | Vibrating - Aquamarine Heels Gallery joyfulkimochi.png|The "Joyful - Sapphire Lips" Kimochi's appearence. uwasa_obedient.png|The "Obedient - Ruby Navel" Kimochi's appearence. vibratingkimochi.png|The "Vibrating - Aquamarine Heels" Kimochi's appearence. unnamed.jpg|The "Joyful - Sapphire Lips" Kimochi against Mikazuki team. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4